1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to waste handling, and more particularly to apparatus for temporarily storing waste materials.
2. Background of the Invention
Various types of receptacles have been developed to temporarily store and transport waste products. For example, receptacles that include a wheeled container for holding the refuse and a lid pivotally connected to the container are well known. Some types of receptacles are designed to be handled and emptied by automatic equipment. Typical examples of prior receptacles are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,450,976 and 4,749,101.
The receptacle lids may be retained on the containers by various means, such as mechanical fasteners. On the other hand, the lid may be hinged directly to a handle that is an integral part of the container. In some designs, the lid is pivotable from a closed position overlying the top of the container through approximately 100.degree. to an open position whereat it is generally vertical and above the hinge. In other receptacles, the lid is pivotable from the closed position through approximately 270.degree. to an open position whereat the lid is generally vertical and below the handle. Ideally, a single lid is selectively openable to both the 100.degree. and the 270.degree. positions.
However, prior receptacles employ rather makeshift designs for enabling the lids to have 100.degree. and 270.degree. stop positions. In some cases, the 100.degree. stop is achieved by manually moving the lid pivot point such that the lid strikes the container handle to provide the stop. In prior receptacles, swinging the lid from the 100.degree. position to the 270.degree. position is uncontrolled, and the rapidly rotating lid tends to strike the bottom of the container and tip the container over as the lid approaches its lowermost position.
An additional disadvantage of prior receptacles is that it is difficult to satisfactorily convert a container and lid having a 100.degree. lid opening to one with a 270.degree. opening. Consequently, a user must order and stock two entirely different receptacles if he has applications requiring both openings.
Thus, a need exists for improvements in refuse receptacles.